His Scent Updated
by Ballerina.Embers
Summary: “... What do I smell like?” Demyx asked, almost in a child fashion, stirring something within the deepest part of my body. His words were just as potent as his aroma. Dem Oc. Het. One Shot. Now with a sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx One Shot

**I own nothing but Risix and the idea of this story. If you're expecting there to be yaoi here, you are sadly mistaken.**

I was a little shaken up about it at first, but who wouldn't? Well, what wouldn't, as far as I can tell...

I was informed that I wasn't exactly an existing person. I was told I was an empty shell of what once was. I was also told I had no heart... I wasn't even meant to exist. Such a positive thing to tell someone on his or her first day at work.

So, I was escorted around the... what ever it is... and I was told I would be staying here, working here, doing everything here. I don't see why, but apparently it's the smart thing to do. They were twelve of them, and one of me. I didn't mind, though. There were, actually, a lot of quiet talk going on between the people I was staying with, but I was informed about it later on...

"This is Organization XIII, and you are our replacement for our sixth member. That earns you the title, "Number VI." Got it memorized?" There was a pause as I stared into the darkness of the tall and skinny hooded figure. "... Number VI?"

"Do I at least get a real name?" I just got here, and they call me by a number. I couldn't help but fell... well, I don't know. I don't know what I felt at the moment. "I don't like numbers."

"Hmm... I'll be right back." As I watched the back of the hooded man walk away, I couldn't help but wonder why I was here, or why I even existed. I sighed quietly and looked around. The room was blank. Just white. So white, I feared that if I walked into this room with muddy shoes, I'd get punished for it.

As I stood there, with my fingers fumbling over the zipper and strings of my slightly over sized black coat, my thoughts slipped from my own. I didn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind me...

"New guy!"

I assumed "New guy" was me. I raised my head with a cocked brow and turned around, acknowledging the person—or—Nobody, I've come to learn, who had requested my attention. He didn't wear a hood like the other, though.

"You're—oh—a girl... Right?" He came closer, his teal blue eyes dazzled with interest. Fake interest, but interest nonetheless. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I had completely forgotten about his index finger that had reached out to poke my right... breast.

"What the—?!" I squeaked and shoved him away, glaring into his big naïve eyes. "You imbecile!"

"Sorry!" He said, raising his hands up in defense. "I couldn't tell!"

"Shut up!" Ugh. My breasts aren't huge, but they aren't that small... are they? I sighed and looked at him curiously as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had a nice mullet, if there really is such a thing as a good mullet. His hair was quite odd, really. It appeared to been dyed once before, but it looks like he hadn't dyed it for months. His roots were brown, and his tips a bright blonde that faded. It actually looked... a little bit cool.

"So, what's your name?"

"Uh... Number VI." I replied quietly, looking at a strand of my own hair in thought. He suddenly began to laugh. I couldn't help but wonder how he could laugh at me... "What is it?"

"Your name, not your number."

"I... Don't know." I looked at the black strand and wondered just how exactly it looked from someone else's eyes, though there were no mirrors near by that I could look into. I sighed, frustrated as I realized it was shorter than what I had hoped it would be.

I wanted my hair to be longer than his...

"Hmm... Zexion." He said suddenly. I frowned at it as my mind told me what to say. "Can I call you that?"

"No." I replied shortly. "I don't like it."

"Just for a while...?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes at his puppy-dog like qualities that suddenly came to my attention. I thought for a moment before nodding, suddenly earning a tight suffocating hug. "Yes! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"You don't have a heart."

"... I know... but I can pretend that I have one."

I was released abruptly, not giving too much thought into his words. I was curious about the name he had decided to call me until who knows when. I straightened my coat before I actually went on to speak.

"Why that name?"

"It was the name of my best friend."

"Was?" Suddenly, I wanted to take it back. Number 13 was a better name that Zexion. "Um, how about you call me—"

"You look a lot like him, you know." I suddenly shot the taller boy a glare, and he suddenly realized what he said. "Not that you look like a boy! Zexion was a really pretty boy." Well, I'll assume he was calling me pretty...

"Fine, but as soon as that guy comes back to tell me my assigned name, you won't call me Zexion ever again." I watched him rub the back of his neck with a feeble grin. "... Well? What should I call you?"

"Just call me Demyx."

"Demyx." I repeated to myself. It was a girly name, but I wasn't going to point that out. He was—only for the moment—the smarter being here. "What happened to Zexion?"

Suddenly, the mood in the room changed.

"Zexion... went against the Superior. He was exterminated." Demyx laughed quietly beneath his breath as he looked at me. The more I knew about Zexion, the less I wanted to be called Zexion. I opened my mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a third voice.

"Number IX!" Demyx jumped, and what appeared to be a black hole formed between us. I stared, my eye brow cocked, confused about what was going on, exactly... "Stop hassling the new girl."

"I'm not hassling her..." He replied, and the black hole faded to reveal the cloaked figure I was previously talking to before Demyx found me. "I was just making small talk!"

"He was. He's harmless." I said, and the tall cloaked figure turn to me. All about Demyx was forgotten, and I looked up to the darkness of the hood and glared. "Please remove that. I like to look at peoples faces while I'm talking to them."

A miffed grunt came, before he suddenly pulled it down. His hair looked as if the wind had permanently forced it back to spikes, and purple markings were beneath his emerald eyes.

"Risix. That's your name from now on. Don't forget it."

"Right-o, fire-crotch." I said suddenly without realizing it. I choked at my words and covered my mouth, not to hold back laughter, but to stop myself from gasping. That was probably not the smartest thing to say to someone who is taller than you. He stared down at me, a little baffled. "I didn't—"

"Nice, _**Risix!**_" Demyx suddenly blurted, beginning to laugh uncontrollably. I stayed still, watching his thin eyebrows quirk as he tried to figure out if he wanted to laugh, or scold me... Then what he did next let my breath release.

"That was... pretty good." He said, stifling his laughter behind his gloved hand. Then I looked to the book he had in his second hand. He sniggered for a while, as to which I waited patiently for Demyx and him to calm down...

"Anyway..." I said boredly before the redhead's hand extended towards me, offering the very large and thick book. I glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me... That's one-third of my height." He nodded, sighing in relief of his laughter.

"I know, but this will come in handy." I was given the book and I held it tightly, trying to imagine how ridiculous I looked with this large thing... "Welcome to the Organization, Cloaked Schemer."

"... Who are you?"

I stared at me quietly. I don't understand why he didn't like me as much as Demyx... Then again, Demyx seemed like an airhead. This redhead seemed like he could be a hazardous hothead. I quietly held the book within my arms, holding it tightly against my chest. Maybe it's because I looked like...

"Number VIII, Axel. A-K-A, Furry of Dancing Flames." Demyx said as he placed his arm around Axel's neck in a buddy-buddy way, letting it hang over a sharp shoulder. Axel nodded, seeming a little hesitant to speak. "—And me. Number IX, Demyx. Also known as the amazing Melodious Nocturne."

I resisted the urge to point out the 'flaming' bit of Axel's title.

"Interesting..." I am Number VI, Risix. The Cloaked Schemer. Demyx opened his mouth to flab his gums some more.

"Rizusasu~" Demyx said, in the tone that you would use if you were talking to an infant. A soft blush came across my features.

"Ehh?!" Was that meant to be cute? Suddenly, I was forced into a hug, a tight one, and I began struggling violently. Then I realized his... scent. It was like a strong mist. What came to mind was a lily in a pond... It was soft, yet it stung at the same time. I felt warm, too. Then there came another blend of a fragrance... Almost like sea salt... "Suffocating... me..."

Demyx released and I regained my breath, slouching over a bit. God, what an oaf... He wasn't very intelligent, obviously, because Nobody's don't have the feelings that tell him or her to hug another being.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted, making Demyx raise his hands up in defense. He began to laugh, finding amusement out of my discomfort. He grinned, and all attention on Axel was lost. I didn't realize he was leaving until a sound came over my voice. The same sound as the black hole that Axel came out of. He was beginning to leave through a black hole, and I couldn't help but suddenly drop my book and grab hold of his black jacket.

I brought the clothe to my nostrils and inhaled his scent. It almost made me want to sneeze. He smelt of a strong cinnamon. I couldn't help but feel heat radiating off of him as well. Demyx was warm, but Axel was just as hot... It was strange...

"Sorry." I said suddenly, releasing it. He didn't seem to care all that much. "I was curious. I don't know why, but you two have such strange... scents." It was strange that I was pinpointing what the smelled like, too.

"That's why you're Number VI." Axel said, and I looked up at him, feeling like I was bending over backwards to look at him. "You are here to take Zexion's place. You have all abilities and qualities of Zexion."

"All of them?"

"Well, yes, but you're Zexion in woman form."

"No, I'm not." I said suddenly, not liking the idea that I was here to replace someone else. "If I was Zexion, my name would be Zexion. I don't know who he is yet, but don't confuse me for him."

Axel gave a snort as he looked down at me, as if I was acting out or something.

"Okay, you're not Zexion, but you're working in his position, and you have taking ownership of everything he previously owned." He brought his long thin index finger up and poked me in the sternum. "I'll have you know that I am at a higher rank that you, too."

"No, I'm in the sixth slot, you are in the eighth—"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, girly?" He said in a threatening tone. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll bite it off!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Guys!" Demyx shouted, coming between us and pushed Axel and I apart. "We're still recruiting people, Axel!"

Goosebumps prickled my shaky limbs as I stared up at the frightening figure that I thought was my co-worker... Turns out, he's just looking out for number one. We both turned away, and I crossed my arms as I heard Axel's footsteps disappear into the black hole, along with his scent.

"Jeeze, you remind me of Zexion—"

"Shut up! I'm Risix!" I shouted, a little frustrated by how Axel treated women. "If I could make random portals, I would be leaving without saying good bye, too." I said, aiming that at Axel, as if at some point he'd hear my words and it would sting him.

"Hey, don't be like that... We've been having a hard time keeping together as it is." Demyx voice of reason was chiming in, and I sighed. "He'll come around, you'll warm up to each other if you just give each other a chance."

"... Well, I'm not cooling down any time soon." I stubbornly replied as I picked up the book I had dropped and held it. This must've been Zexion's book... "I'm sorry... I just don't like being mistaken for someone else. How would you like it if someone told you that you were just a clone to replace another."

"I don't think I would like it... but hey, you're not a clone." Humph. This is coming from the one who was calling my Zexion just a few minutes ago. "Axel lost a best friend recently, so he hasn't been feeling too hot lately."

"He feels hot enough to me..." I wanted to leave the room, but I knew very well that I wouldn't know where I was going if I just left. Demyx walked into my view and gave a smile, trying to get me to smile with him.

"Come on... Lets turn that frown, upside down!"

"Good grief..." I said softly, placing my palm to my face. That was incredibly lame.

"You show a lot more expressions than Zexion did." He said, and I felt a little better after hearing that. "You're a lot sweeter, too." What's that supposed to mean...? After moments of silence, Demyx took my hand away from my face and I looked into his blue eyes. Though his hand was gloved, my cool hand was getting warmer.

"... What do I smell like?" Demyx asked, stirring something within the deepest part of my body. "Zexion never told me what my scent was... Please?"

Maybe he was too much of a chicken to admit that his co-workers smelt nice.

I sighed and felt a soft grip on Demyx's shirt, leaning in to inhale that which was the Melodious Nocturne. I enjoyed this fragrance so much, I couldn't understand why. I felt all of my trembling joints relax.

"Lilies and sea salt... or sea foam... I'm not sure... but it's great." I felt my voice begin to fade into a whisper. There was a strange pause, until I heard a rumble. Demyx was laughing. Before I could take my head back, arms wrapped around me to hold me in place.

"Lilies? That's so girly..." I laughed at his response, and shivered again as I felt warmth radiate through my whole body. "You smell nice, too."

"What do I smell like?" I asked, before I felt him nuzzle my hair. He took a soft intake of breath before he answered.

"Rain." I opened my eyes and took my head back, not realizing how intimate the situation seemed from an on-looker's point of view. He smiled, like the oaf he was.

"That's it?"

"Spring rain and..." He stopped mid-sentence to lean in and smell me again. He laughed. "Forget-me-nots."

"Forget-me-nots?" I asked. They do **not** have a scent. I suddenly furrowed my brows and looked at him like the liar he was. Suddenly, he held me tighter, and my ear was pressed to his chest, his chin resting on my head. I closed my eyes, hearing a faint beat and the gentle oxygen coming into his lungs, and being exhaled as carbon dioxide.

Then I registered the scene in my mind, feeling flushed and warm and a mixture of other things.

"Don't ever forget me. Please?" His soft voice said, and my breath became shallow, but silent. "I don't want you to lose you like Axel lost Roxas."

I could only assume Roxas was Axel's friend. Then I couldn't help but find it strange. Nobody's didn't have hearts... how would they know—how would they care—why would they care?

"You don't have a heart. I don't have a heart. We're not supposed to care—"

"We Nobody's don't have a full heart, but we have half." He began to caress my short hair. "We have enough emotions to understand what hurts and what heals." Heals? Was he hurt? I was a little confused, but I swallowed my spit to moisturize my dry throat and sighed. This moment was so critical... Was I getting caught up in it?

"I won't forget you."


	2. Chapter 2

"No… No!"

Demyx had fatally fallen in battle. The battle against Sora was his last, for he was down on his knees, trying to keep himself from fading. He was fading, though. Bit by bit, he was disappearing.

I had been fending for myself, so far I was the weakest in the organization, but I had been doing good progress. I was doing fine fighting for myself, until his scent began to fade.

He would die. I couldn't help but shake from the panic. I knew I should've went with him…

"Demyx!" I ran to where I saw him last, and leapt from a cliff. I didn't land the way I wanted to, but I didn't care for the pain. I got back to my feet and rushed to his side. I didn't know what to do… I didn't know what to do! All I could think was…

"Don't leave." His frightened voice said, his hand pulling my to him. I was pressed against his chest that seemed to flake away slowly with every second.

"Don't go." I told him, holding him desperately, trying to keep him from slipping away.

Sora, the on looker, watched with confusion and curiousity in the scene. I did not care to look over at him. I didn't want Demyx to disappear the moment I looked away. He was already beginning to weaken in my arms, and I was the one supporting the both of us. No, not Demyx. Tears tore into my vision as I began to worry. I couldn't save him.

I couldn't _**save him**_.

"Remember what I said… when Nobody's have half a heart?" He said, and I shook my head violently. "It's yours now…"

"Don't say that."

"You'll be whole, and I'll always be with you."

"Demyx…!"

His gentle hand caressed my short black hair, and nuzzled it loveingly as he inhaled my scent. I tried to keep a hold of him, I tried to take in his every scent as well as I could, for my memory. I would like to pretend it wasn't happening… but it was. He was turning in to the air around me.

I was soon the strongest, holding him for dear life as I tried to save him, but I couldn't… He wasn't there.

I opened my eyes and stared, feeling a new emotion hit me stronger than before. Things like sadness and love were so weak before, but now, everything was so much… overwhelming. I couldn't believe what I had seen… I felt like I was fading too, but even though I really wanted to, I couldn't. I grasped my chest, feeling great pain… Was this a heartache? Something inside felt real heavy and sore…

I looked down to see a note, addressed to me. I picked it up, and breathed it, realizing it was Demyx's scent. Faint, but still, it was there…

I quickly opened it…

_Don't forget me._

_I love you Risix._

… I pressed it to my chest.

"I'm sorry." A voice came, a voice that belonged to the one with the Keyblade. I refused to look at him, or even speak. I don't think I could ever speak again, or breathe… Or love anyone again. I'll never get him back… He's gone, and he's never coming back.

I breathed in the smell of lilies and sea salt, and held it, knowing I'd never get to smell the real thing ever again…


End file.
